brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Dunjohn
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- SKP4472 (Talk) 11:37, 7 March 2011 |} Hello welcome to Brikipedia! - Down with vandalism 23:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. - Down with vandalism 23:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: We are always looking for more pictures. You'll see that several of the articles about 2011 sets have a bunch of pictures from the Toy Fair, though I doubt we need them all. Also, I checked both of the links on the Minifigures Series 1 page, and, if you look at the talk page, I found that one was a dead link and one was a generic link. Currently I'm not sure which one we want to delete, but I want one of the other admins to help decide. Until then, we should sit tight. Thanks --TheGrandEditor 04:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Blog not appearing Hi, I didn't actually do anything to fix the blog so it must of just been a delay in the blog appearing. Anyway, I'm glad that it works now. Kind regards. 17:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm saying that it doesn't take little effort to make new printings, it takes a lot of time and effort to make new prints. ---- reply back He isn't a main character, he is a minifigure, which is only pieces. That information belongs in the "Background" section. ---- reply back Re:Plankton Yes, you should remove them. We make sure to not post anything that is not LEGO related here. A while back, there was a picture of a real pig in the pig article, and we removed it. So yes, for further reference. --TheGrandEditor 21:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) You d**kh*** what yo do to mindstorms intelligent brick! 13:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Protection I have protected your talk page so no unregistered contributer can comment. --TheGrandEditor 13:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kit Fisto * Hey, basically it was for removal of content- there were a lot of facts removed from the description, and the vg section was removed entirely. Additionally, the article's currently a GA, and an article of that length is very unlikely to comply to GA requirements or be voted through as one. But hey, if you want to clean up the language with it, go right ahead, but the facts in the article have to stay in there. I've replaced the background section with the one you redid, it's defintiely worded better than the previous one was. 10:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) i spelt what wrong? r u saying there is more than one way to spell "toe"? 00:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) #No, I have to disagree to tow is a dog from Wizard of Zo. User Talk:Vandal12 01:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization of verbs Hey, I've been noticing you've been capitalizing "Happened" in some of the year articles. (I.e: This Happened in 1961) I suggest not to. >_> Thanks! 00:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) *No, no no! Don't fret over them, I've cleaned them up already.:) 00:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Patroller rights Hello, I've granted patroller rights to your account. These rights basically allow you to move files, move pages without leaving a redirect, and be able to perform as many actions as you'd like, without getting stopped by a filter. I see that you've done some countervandalism work - would you also like rollback rights? Rollback is basically a button that you can click to revert all recent edits by a user on one page. 02:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Done, and thanks for all of your work here :) 13:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so you know, assuming that you have rollback rights, you don't have to go back and copy and paste the information and overwrite it, you just have to revert it as if the vandalism had never happened. Reverting is easy - when you see a vandalized article, click on the arrow on the top of the article next to the person's username that just edited the article last. Once you click that arrow you should see a list of users that had edited the article. Look at the bottom of the list where it says "Page history". Click "Page history" and view all the edits of the article. On the right of the list there should be a button that reads "Rollback|Undo" next to the lat editor of the article. Press the "Rollback" button to revert it. Once it has been rollbacked, no one else can view the vandalism, as if it had never happened. This is why the rollback tool is helpful. BotM nomination Hi, I have nominated you for Brickipedian of the Month for all your hard work. If you accept the nomination, tell me and place on your Userpage. Sincerely, 01:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, btw, would you like to remove that offending message up there by some anonymous user? Just wondering... 18:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ??? Hey when you coming back? We all miss you. You truly are a great editor. I don't know if you'll ever get this but I just thought I might as well stop by and say hi. Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter